And then there were 9
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: 'And then there were 9'... says it all. (Looky, looky another one that is not tied into any of her other ficcies!!)


Sorry, I'm typing up another story that has no connection to the others.

What!!!!!!!!! Wizardmon isn't dead???????? What kind of fool do you think I am?? He's alive and well in the Digiworld? Ok. 

*Sigh* I kept on walking through the forest. I wished I could find a nice way to ask for a break. They were already a day ahead of us and we needed to catch up to them before Puppetmon did. He had done so much for me and he really wanted to catch up to them.

"You can take a break, just don't wander too far away as you look for food Serena." He told me. I smiled at him. I knew he had been reading my thoughts. 

"Thank you Wizardmon. Would you like me to get you some too?" I asked nicely as I walked to the side of the path and into the woods.

"That would be a welcomed change." He told me. I had been rather rude and mean when he tried to tell me about the Digiworld. Now that I'm doing something unimportant, let me tell you about myself.

My name is Serena Luna. I'm 16½, I have strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a rather bottomless backpack I drag everywhere with me. Somebody once told me I was a spoiled brat, I smashed their face in with my foot. I don't tolerate being mocked, ridiculed or having any sort of abuse inflicted on me. I certainly don't take orders.

I was going on a camping trip with my dad when Gengar told me not to wander too far into the woods cause something wasn't right. Guess what I did? I wandered far into the woods and fell into a rip between these two dimensions. Hell, it's better than staying at home all summer. I found Wizardmon after I woke up and he took me to Gennai. There was something wrong there cause Gennai was a little shocked when he saw Wizardmon. Whatever. I don't care what it was. Gennai gave me a Tag & Crest then 9 key chains with some symbols on them. I had a Poke'dex and he said that had a Power Level indicator and it was my Digivice. Whatever. Later I was shoved out the door and we started walking to find the other people that were here. Gennai sent them an e-mail saying they should wait a day for us to catch up.

I found a peach tree and took a few back to the side of the road for Wizardmon and I. I opened my laptop and typed up an email to Misty, my mom, about how cool this was. 

"You know that you can't send that out right?" Wizardmon said after he glanced at the screen.

"And why not?" I asked as I glared at him.

"It is impossible to send email from one dimension to another." He said to me.

"Oh, I never thought of it that way." I admitted as I stared over the screen. I took out DEX and started to create a new Digimon file so that when I scan a Digimon it will tell me all I kneed to know. I was almost done when Wizardmon got up and tried to get me to start walking. 

"Come on, we need to get moving. We need to find them before Puppetmon does." He complained.

"I need 5 more minutes to fix this, wait OK. 5 minutes can't kill anyone." I told him as I kept on typing the remodifications. 

"Can you run for 5 minutes?" he asked

"No, but I can fly for up to 2 hours at 60 mph." I told him as I glanced up and grinned at him. 

"You are not some sort of a bird and you can't exactly fly on your own." He told me 

"So? That doesn't mean I don't have Poke'mon who won't carry me." I told him as I finished the program. I scanned him and giggled at the info that appeared. "It looks like you need to loose a little weight Wizardmon." I said as I showed him how many kilograms he weighed.

"I do not weigh that much!" he said in protest after he glanced at the screen. I giggled and saved the info.

"If DEX says you do, you do. DEX has never been off more than a half a gram." I told him as I put it into my pocket and rummaged through my Poke'balls for Charizard's. I found it and let him loose. He roared and I quickly attached a translator to his wrist. "Will you please fly me down the path? I did not call you out to fight so please be nice to my friend." I told him as I pointed out Wizardmon. He nodded and I climbed up onto his neck. I pulled Wizardmon up so he wouldn't use his energy by flying when Charizard could carry 3 adults. 

Charizard was my birthday gift and the Poke'mon I left Pallet Town with. He was a Charmander then, and rather weak too, but he was loyal and kept on fighting until he had won. 

He evolved into Charmeleon after the first time I fought Kamisha, the new leader of the grass gym. I lost and when I challenged her again he evolved and saved the battle. I got my Marsh badge.

When I went up against Sara in the Poke'mon League he evolved again and destroyed her Elekid. He was really hard to control after he learned how powerful he was. I now ask him to do things instead of ordering cause he's my friend and not a pet.

We took to the skies and I looked below us at the land. It was beautiful and I was gonna fight to keep it that way. I knew that there was evil here since I looked up at the sky and wondered where I was. Gennai had confirmed that belief by telling me the whole story from Devimon to The Dark Masters. I knew that Puppetmon was the ruler of the forest and was very dangerous. 

The other children came from a different part of the world than I did. I'm from a little set of islands that nobody else knows about. We'll visit their world a lot but we won't spread stories or let anyone even think that we exist. They don't have Poke'mon in those parts of the world so that's why we must keep as quiet as we can, so nobody will find out. We also are very advanced, technologically speaking, and for years we've blocked satellite signals. 

We flew for an hour then I let Charizard rest in his Poke'ball. Wizardmon and I kept on walking in silence. I looked up and decided to run. I took off and ran like my life depended on it. Wizardmon flew next to me. 

I was finally free!! I had no pressures to be like my dad, I didn't have to be the head of the Poke'mon League here!! I could run and play and I had no society to say it was wrong!! I could say all the bad words I wanted and nobody would care!! I could do anything I put my mind to!! 

I ran for 7 minutes straight, then I took a second to catch my breath. I looked up the road and saw a kid playing a game with a Digimon. I looked over at Wizardmon and his eyes sparkled. Here they were. I hugged him and he laughed. We kept on walking and then noticed something white in the bushes. I stopped and peered into them. The white thing ran into the forest and Wizardmon laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I kept on walking. He only smiled. We got to where the kid was and Wizardmon hopped out of my arms. He looked at the bushes and pointed to several. I concentrated on them and tried to see who was behind them. 

"There's a boy with brown, spiked up hair and a little dinosaur behind that one. There's 2 blonde boys behind that one, I think they're brothers. They have a doggy like Digimon and something that looks like a Pikachu crossed with a Zubat with them. There's a little girl with the Dinosaur and she has that little cat with her and a whistle around her neck. There's an older boy with blue hair and a little seal-like Digimon. There's a girl dressed in pink with a plant Digimon there and a girl with a Pidgey-like Digimon there." I said as I pointed to each bush. Wizardmon looked up at me in shock. 

"There's also a little boy with auburn hair and laser blue eyes over there. He's wearing an orange button up shirt, olive green shorts and yellow gloves. He has a yellow laptop with him and a beetle-like Digimon. It's red gray and yellow with green eyes. He's a little shorter than everyone else his age. Now he's wondering how I described him so accurately since he is the only one close enough to hear. It's called Telepathy." I said. Wizardmon laughed and whispered to me that I was gonna give the poor kid a heart attack. I giggled and the boy with the spiked up hair stood up.

"Are you Serena?" he asked

"No, I'm Dracula and I have quite a sunburn." I told him sarcastically as I looked at my arm.

"Yes, she's Serena." Wizardmon told him.

"You're Serena? Gennai told us you were 16. You look like you're 18." The girl by him said.

"Yeah, I'm from a different part of the world. We look a little more mature than we are." I told her.

"Is that you Wizardmon?" the cat asked cautiously as she peeked over the bush.

"Salutations Gatomon." He said as he bowed in her direction. She ran out of the bush and hugged him. 

"Wow, that's really Wizardmon!" the girl in pink said as she stood up. They had a nice emotional scene and I introduced myself to them. They introduced themselves to me and Matt dragged the boy with auburn hair out of the bushes. 

"Let me go, I don't want to introduce myself to her!" he told Matt. 

"Too bad. You're being unsociable Izzy, do it or we'll play pineapple Frisbee before dinner." Matt told him.

"Leave him alone, he's just freaked out cause of what I told Wizardmon." I told Matt.

"What did you tell him?" TK asked.

"She described each one of you. She described Izzy perfectly except she said he had laser blue eyes instead of black." Wizardmon told them.

"Wow, has she seen us before?" Tai asked

"Geez, this is too strange. I think I'm allergic to-" Joe started to say.

"Everything?" Sora finished for him.

"No, she's from a different-" Wizardmon started to say that I wasn't from their version of reality when I put my hand over his mouth.

"Place in the world." I finished for him.

"Ok, how did you know that then? Did Gennai show you pictures of us?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm telepathic and I can see things before they happen and sometimes something someone else has done. Every once and a while I can hear someone think." I told them.

"That's why I was chosen to be her Digimon, I also have telepathic talents. I can listen to thoughts and I have several other talents. I don't read thoughts because some Digimon have rather strange thoughts." Wizardmon said to them. 

"Good cause I…" Mimi started. I got a flash of thought and I giggled. She was kissing Tai.

"What? Did you see that?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, please don't tell." She said.

"At least you have good taste." I told her as I smiled. She smiled back at me and the bugging started. They bugged me to tell them what it was. I told them no and ignored the rest of the requests for me to tell them. Mimi was happy I wouldn't tell.

I got along with everyone ok except Izzy, he didn't want to talk to me. He probably thinks there's a scientific explanation for everything. 

"Izzy's been acting strange since Kasumi got here." Matt whispered to Tai.

"Whisper lower." I told them.

"Today is a free day and everyone can do whatever they want." Tai said as he walked off with Matt. 

I walked into the woods and took out my laptop. I looked through the list of games I had and decided to play my game in Final Fantasy VII. I was at the stage where you breed the Chocobo's. I had a black and 2 greens. Wizardmon went off to talk with Gatomon. I kept on playing and racing my Chocobo's at the Gold Saucer. They were all S rank by the time I decided to go back to the farm. I saved and quit. 

I pulled up my version of Zelda: Ocarina of Time that I put on the hard drive. I played the song to get me back to the Lost Woods. I went right to the boss room and fought him. I was so unprepared. I died after I only hit him twice. I heard someone behind me and I turned around. It was Izzy. He walked closer and sat down by me.

"I'm sorry I was acting like that. You really freaked me out when you did that. I'm sort of used to strange Digimon story lines happening and not paranormal situations." He explained. 

"You're forgiven, I'm sorry for freaking you out like that. Do you know how to defeat this level? I think you blast him with the hookshot." I asked him as I paused the game and showed him the scene.

"Yeah, I used to play that game. It's for the N64 right?" he asked as he leaned over my shoulder and I showed him the buttons. He went to the boss room and put his arm around me so he could reach the arrow buttons. He fought the boss and won after a few minutes.

"Prodigious, you beat him in one try! It took me a week to FIND the boss room." I told him as Link picked up the heart container. He laughed and sat back on his legs.

"Everyone says prodigious is the word my vocabulary revolves around." He said as I saved the game.

"Well, it's better than 'Huh?' right?" I told him as I shut the program down. He laughed again.

"Yeah. How did you get a Nintendo game on the computer anyway?" I explained the process to him and he seemed lost in thought for a sec. I smiled, shut down the laptop and put it in my backpack.

"What is it like in your part of the world?" he asked as he came back down to the Digiworld. MENTAL KICK.

"Ask Gennai, I don't want to give a culture lecture now. I really wish there was an easy way to explain it though." I told him as I took out DEX and looked for the Digimon program.

"What do you mean. It's rather easy to explain a culture. I just wanted to know the basics like what kind of holidays do you celebrate and what kind of food you eat." He told me as I pulled the program up and set it to be the 1st program searched. 

"Um… have 3 day weekends for the festival of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, the three legendary birds. Once in the Fall for the coming of Articuno, the legendary bird of Ice. Once in the Spring for Zapdos, the legendary bird of Thunder. Once in the Summer for Moltres, the legendary bird of Fire. And on new years we spend the day at the sea or in the forest in hopes that we see Lugia, the legendary bird of the sea, or Houhou, the legendary rainbow bird. I refuse to eat anything made out of soy, most veggies, anything that is still alive and any meat that hasn't been cooked properly. Let me think a sec. Oh, I won't eat anything that is slimy, anything that's chewy and anything that doesn't have an appeasing color such as something gray. I love fruit though." I told him as I went to my friend list on the C: drive.

"Picky aren't we? Have you ever tried sushi before?" he asked as he looked over at my shoulder.

"Gag me with a spoon! I'd rather eat cafeteria food. That stuff is chewy and uncooked. Totally gross! Have you ever eaten that?" I asked before I sighed at the sight of having only 3 people on my friend list. "This is too depressing, I need to get more friends." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I like sushi and soy and veggies." He told me as he glanced over my shoulder.

"Dude, you've got problems. Have you ever eaten crickets or any other sort of insect? You'd have to call an army to assist you if you wanted me to eat any of those things. I'm not putting down your culture or anything but I just don't like any of those things I told you about. I mean, from the last time we had someone new on the islands there were still cannibals in Africa." I told him as I opened my little notebook on the screen. I typed with one hand a shortened version of the day. 

"Wow, that's fast. How long have you been typing like that?" he asked as my fingers flew over the keys. 

"Um… I started typing on DEX about the time I was adopted. Um… let me see… I was about 6 when that happened. My dad showed me how to use all the options and I got really good at typing like this." I told him as I spell checked the journal.

"You were adopted? What happened to your parents? That is if I'm not intruding." He said a little nervously.

"They didn't want me. What an emotional scar that left. Sounds great huh? I was lucky. About a week later, my dad adopted me. My dad was the head of the Poke'mon League at the time and it was all over the papers that he was going to adopt a boy. I could have cared less, I was still in shock that my biological parents didn't want me. 

"I was doing the only thing that could take my mind off the fact that I was now an orphan, I practiced my gymnastics outside on the grass. I fell quite a few times when I tried to do a back flip and I kept on trying until I got it right. 

"Misty and Ash had been watching me the whole time and they picked me over all the little boys that were putting on an act so the famous Ash Kasawii could adopt them. I was so happy when Jeannie told me I was going to be adopted. I didn't know by who though. They both came outside to talk to me and I got a bunch of dirty looks from the boys at the windows. They liked me and so they were my parents now. Happily ever after then I ended up here." I said as I closed down the windows down and unhappily stared at my friend list.

"Oh." He murmured as he stared at something in the distance. I got up and put DEX in my backpack. 

"Do you mind if I desert you? **(Stop thinking about whipped cream when I type desert when I want you to think that way I'll underline the word Ok? You guys are so kinky.) **I've got something to do." I told him as I looked at him.

"Naw, I don't mind. I've got to do something to do too." He said as he looked up at me.

"K, if anyone needs to talk to me tell them to wander endlessly around the woods until they find me." I said as I walked off. 

I looked for one of those huge jungle plants that were springy and I could get a boost if I jumped on one if the leaves. I found one that was on the edge of a grassy clearing. I put my backpack and jacket down by a tree and stood a good distance behind the plant with the clearing in front of me. I ran towards it and jumped on a leaf. I got boosted into the air and I did a flip before I landed on my feet. 

I did all the combos I knew and a few of the singles used on the floor exercise. I was so hot and tired but I finished doing all the moves I could think of. When I messed up I'd try over until I did it right.

I collapsed in the shade of the tree my backpack was under and fell asleep using my jacket as a pillow.

"I found her!!!" Joe shouted. I jumped and glared at Joe. 

"Will you please warn me before you scare me. I almost bashed someone the last time someone did that to me? I don't think you'd like that." I said as I stretched out.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." he said as he reached down to help me up.

"Thanks. Was I lost or something? I knew where I was. Who wants me?" I asked as I got my jacket and backpack. I followed Joe as he started walking

"Matt, Tai and Izzy as far as I know. Tai wanted to talk to you though." He said. 

I stopped in my tracks and started laughing. "Thank you for pointing out that little anomaly. I didn't notice any of it." I told him as I stopped laughing and Joe started walking again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He said as he looked down at me. 

"It's nice to know, I won't tell them you told me. I can keep secrets." I told Joe as we walked back to the path.

"Thanks that helps." He said as we walked up to Tai.

"What did you want Tai?" I asked as I sat down by him.

"We're playing a game and we'd like you to play too. It's a sort of…um, Izzy what's that word again?" he asked

"Would it happen to be an acquaintance game?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it. One person asks a question and everyone answers it, then another person asks." Tai said as he moved to the middle of the circle. "My question is what is your full name and age. My name is Taichi Kamiya and I'm 16. Let's go clockwise starting with Sora." He said.

"Sora Takenouchi, 16" Sora said

"Mimi Tachikawa, 15" Mimi said

"Takeru Takaishi, 11" TK said

"Yamatto Ishida, 16" Matt said

"Kasumi Kasawii, 15" I said 

"Koushiro Izumi, 15" Izzy said

"Jyou Kido, 17" Joe said

"Hikari Kamiya, 11" Kari said

Tai stepped back into Sora's place and she sat in the middle. 

****

(La de da de da de da, and so the story went everyone asked a general info question and we all answered. Crap like 'What's your favorite color'. I'd rather not waste your reading time by typing that up.)

"Does everyone know something new about everyone now?" Tai asked as he stood up. We all nodded. "We'd better start looking for dinner Sora or we'll never find it." And with that comment Sora, Biyomon, Tai, and Agumon walked off into the woods. I got up and moved a few feet away from everyone else. 

I let my hair down out of the bun I put it up in and brushed it out. I put it back up in a ponytail and put my stuff away. I looked at the group, Matt and Izzy were staring at me. I shook my head and sighed. They automatically turned away and found someone to talk with. I really wanted to laugh but instead I took out DEX and started adding the picture program that would bring up a picture after a Digimon was scanned or it's name was called up for reference. I stood up and scanned a Rookie.

"Please enter flavor text and name for this Bug/Electric Digimon." DEX said. I typed in 'Tentomon' and looked at him.

"Um Izzy, can you tell me something interesting about Tentomon?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"I'm recording information. Can you tell me something about Tentomon that's interesting?" I repeated.

"Um… he likes to exaggerate when he talks bout other Digimon. He likes to… you tell her Tento, I'm looking up your profile on my analyzer." Izzy said as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"All Tentomon are rather intelligent, we have compound eyes, we can see rather well in the dark and that's all I really know besides the fact that we can all fly." He told me. I typed it in and it took me to the attack option list. 

"Attacks please." I said to him as I glanced up.

"Super Shocker and Talon Attack. My 3rd type is Vaccine." He told me.

Oh, a 3rd type. Do you have any special abilities at this stage? Like swim, fly, dig, exc." I asked 

"Fly."

"Weight, height, level, resistance, weakness and your In-training form." I said. Izzy read the info off his analyzer and I typed it into DEX. 

"What do you mean by level, weakness and resistance though?" Izzy asked as he looked up at me.

"Most electric Poke'mon are weak to fighting or ground Poke'mon when they battle. That means their attacks do more damage to the electric Poke'mon. do Digimon have weaknesses?" I asked Izzy as I sat down by him.

"Not as far as I've observed. All Digimon are equal on the fields as long as they're the same form. Like Rookie against Rookie. The other Rookie looses because of lack of experience or they just aren't agile enough to beat the other." Izzy told me.

"No way to predict levels either huh?"

"Nope, I don't think there are set levels for Digimon." He said as he looked up Biyomon's profile on the analyzer. I copied down the info as he watched me type one handedly.

"How do you type like that? And on such a small keypad?" Izzy asked as he looked at the rate at which I was typing. I smiled.

"Years of practice. I think I type 53 words per minute like this and 68 words per minute on the average keyboard." I told him as I finished the information. "DEX, read Biyomon." I said as I showed Izzy the screen.

"Biyomon, bird Digimon. Although it doesn't fly very well it can release a very powerful Spiral Twister to knock out it's opponents."

"Attacks, and types please." I said. The screen changed to show the types and attacks as DEX read them aloud. "Now, let's see if DEX has gotten the idea on how I want the info to cone up. DEX, scan." I said as I pointed it at Gomamon.

"Gomamon, sea animal Digimon. Has a great sense of humor. Is very agile in the water and can swim at a steady 14 mph." DEX said as it brought up the info on Gomamon. 

"I do have a good sense of humor. That thing was right." Gomamon said as he looked at Joe then me.

"Add in narcissistic too." Izzy told me.

"Narci-what?" Gomamon asked. I laughed and added that manually.

"Wait a minute??? Was that a joke??? Did Izzy just make a joke??? Someone record that!!! It is a true Kodak moment!!!" Joe said as he jumped up.

"Um… I think I'll edge away slowly now." I said as I did just that. Izzy buried his head in his hands and mumbled something in Spanish. 

"How cool, somebody else speaks Spanish." I said as I moved back towards Izzy. 

**__**

(That's it, I'm not gonna write this in Spanish and confuse everyone reading this. Hell, I'll write the Spanish dialogue in muse format. When it switches to "" they're speaking in English again.)

Izzy: Do you speak Spanish?

Kasumi: Yeah, it's my second language. My grandma taught me when I was 8.

Izzy: Wow, as you can see I can't speak Spanish very well cause I don't know how to pronounce the words correctly.

Kasumi: you can't roll your RR sound either try this… Erre con erre cigarro, erre con erre barril. Rapido corren los carros por los rieles del ferro carril. In Spanish, the RR sounds like that. Sorry if I sound like your mom or something, it just annoys me a little.

"I guess I'd better speak in English then." He said

"That's ok, at least there's someone who will laugh when I tell someone something. Now hopefully everyone won't be staring at me like I'm speaking a foreign language. Oh wait, it is a foreign language for you guys. Silly me." I said as I put DEX up. 

"Spanish is your first language?" he asked as he looked over at me.

"No, actually my 4th cause I speak French, English and Sumarian. My dads friend is into ancient languages so he learned it somewhere and I asked him to teach me how to read, write and speak Sumarian cause I thought it was cool." I told him as I scribbled a phrase into the loose dirt in the ground.

"That's prodigious, what does that say?" he asked as he looked down at the scribbling.

"Um… that's one of the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. It says 'When the night has come and the land is dark' It's from an American song called Stand By Me." I told him as I write it in English below the Sumarian writing.

"I've heard that song before, I liked it so I think I saved it in my song list." He said as he typed on his computer.

"If you have it can you transfer a copy to me? I just love that song! If you have want a song I have I'll transfer it to you." I told him as I looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Do you have Unchained Melody or Wonderful???" he asked as he brought up his song list. I gave him DEX's cord and he plugged it into his computer.

"Take whatever you want from my sound file. I think I have them both if you're talking about Wonderful by Everclear." I said as he transferred it to DEX. He downloaded my sound file to his computer and looked through it.

"Cool, these are mostly the same songs I have in my file. At least you don't listen to Dr Dre, Eminem and Limp Bizkit." He said as he took the songs he wanted and deleted the rest.

"There's nothing wrong with them!!" Matt said as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah there is.

1: they have no idea how to properly use the English language. 

2: not all women are bitches, ho's, whores, skanks, sluts and other various rude terms. 

3: I do not appreciate the fact that they are rapping about killing, raping and beating women. 

4: doing drugs, killing people, raping people, drinking, abusing anything, being retarded, the shooting at Columbine and verbally abusing Christopher Reeves are not items to be made fun of or thought of as cool. That is why I trashed my Eminem CD. Because it belongs in the trash." I told Matt as I counted the points off on my fingers. 

"You go girl!!" Mimi said as she raised her fist in the air.

"Those are good reasons not to listen to anything." Joe said as he looked over at us.

"What's a bitch??" TK asked

"A female dog. Women are also referred to as bitches although it is very rude and you might get slapped if your parents even think you said that word. Women are not bitches and when you call them that it's sort of like saying 'Hey, look over here!! I'm stupid!!'" I told TK.

"Oh… then I guess it's a bad word so I won't say it." TK said. Matt blinked. 

"Why did you tell him that?!!" Matt demanded.

"He asked and I'm not one to withhold any form of information from anyone if I know what they're asking. You should be more honest with you're younger brother and not try to shelter him from the world because he's going to learn it all eventually." I said as I put my songs in order. I didn't even glance up at Matt.

"I don't think you should say stuff like that to Matt, Kasumi." Izzy whispered to me.

"How do you know what to do?? Do you have a younger brother??" Matt shouted at me as he turned red.

"Two brothers and a baby sister. Robert is as old as I am and David is 8. I'll tell them anything they want to know and we get along perfectly fine. My parents are the same way. They say if you know the facts when you're young you won't go out looking like an idiot later." I said as I finished rearranging the file. 

"Well TK's not your brother!! He's mine and I'll tell him what he needs to know!!!!" Matt shouted

"Hidebound." I said as I laid back.

"What did you call me??" he demanded

"Stubbornly prejudiced, narrow minded or the inability to change. To be prejudice is to have an adverse opinion about something without knowledge or examining the facts." I said as I smiled and put my arms behind my head.

"You still have no right-" 

"And exactly when was the charter for the Digiworld signed?? Is this on the test to become a digital citizen???" I asked, sarcastically concerned. Matt knelt down by me and I saw he was really trying to control his temper.

"You don't know who you're dealing with little girl so I suggest you drop it and back off." He said as he looked down at me seriously. I laughed and turned over onto my side. I couldn't help it, nobody had ever told me to back off that seriously. He clenched his fists and stomped into the forest. Gabumon followed him and just then, Tai came out of the forest. I sat up and everyone was just staring at me.

"I take it Kasumi pissed Matt off." Tai said as he put down the fish.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Nobody really warned me about Matt in advance. I'm gonna go apologize." I said as I stood up.

"Fine, comeback before 6:00 and try to bring Matt with you so they can eat." Tai said as Agumon put down the firewood.

"Ok, I'll be back." I told him as I walked off. I followed the broken branches to a clearing by a pond. I found another trail of branches that was much wider leading in a different direction. I took a glance into the lake and I got a psychic flash. Matt was talking to a giant tree and it said to look into the lake if he wanted to see his true enemy. He saw Tai and me. Some other stuff happened really fast like it was fast-forwarded then Gabumon Digivolved into MetalGarurumon and took off into the woods.

I ran like hell down the path to try and stop Matt from attacking Tai. I had taken track so I could run fast for a long time. 

"Yamatto!!!!" I screamed as I saw him and MetalGarurumon walking. 

"You can't stop us, we're going after Tai then I'm going after you and Wizardmon. You started all of this." Matt said as he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want to stop you, I just want to tell you something." I said as I stopped a few feet away from him.

"What is it?" he asked as he glared at me.

"I'm sorry I did that. I really like you Matt." I told him as I looked up at him. 

"You- you what?" he asked in shock as his eyes widened.

"I really like you Yamatto." I told him as I looked down at the ground.

"You like me? But Cherrymon said-"

"Cherrymon is a known liar and played a trick on you." Wizardmon said as he flew up next to me.

"He lied to me?" Matt asked.

"Yes, he plays tricks on Digimon using the pond and tells them lies until they believe what he says." Wizardmon said as he landed next to me.

"Oh god, I was so mad I actually believed him. I can't believe it, I was going to attack Tai. He's one of my friends." Matt said as he started to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around. "Just let me go, I need to think." He said.

"No, I want to talk to you about what I said Yamatto." I told him as I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Ok." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"So were not going to go Matt?" MetalGarurumon said.

"No, were not going to get Tai. I'm going to talk to Kasumi for a little while so save your energy and DeDigivolve." Matt said as he looked up at MetalGarurumon.

"Ok Matt, I said I'd follow your decisions." He said before he DeDigivolved.

"Let's go talk for a little while." Matt said as he looked at me. 

"Ok, let's go." I said as I let him go. We walked away into the bushes and looked for someplace quiet. I followed Matt to a small clearing.

"Hey, you want to stop here and talk?" he asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah, I don't think they can hear us." I said as I sat down next to him.

"So you like me?" Matt asked shyly.

"Yeah." I told him as I looked at my feet.

"In what way do you like me?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Um… I like you like um… how do I say this… I like you like I would like my boyfriend… if I actually had one that is." I told him as I looked at his face. He smiled shyly.

"Really, I don't have a girlfriend either." He said as he blushed a little.

"Let me get to the point… would you like to be my boyfriend? …… if not we can be really good friends." I said nervously. 

Don't ya luuvvv a sappy cliffhanger? 

Narrator: Will Matt say yes to Kasumi? Will Kasumi reveal that she really likes-*SCREAM*

Angelicmon: I think you've said enough. *Wipes gooey red stuff off hands* What? I was eating a PB&J!! I wouldn't kill anyone… except Tai of course… *Maniacal laughter ensues*

E mail me & review or Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod will behead you at my order!!!!

[**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]****

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com



End file.
